


【龄龙】sp是不可能sp的

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙, 龄龙
Kudos: 26





	【龄龙】sp是不可能sp的

张九龄就这么堂而皇之地把王九龙拉上自己车，几个师兄弟面面相觑，最后还是刘九思敲了敲车窗，问一句那大楠这车怎么办？

张九龄似笑非笑地给王九龙寄上安全带以后：放这儿呗，大楠就去我家整整活，我还能打我这宝贝师弟不成，回吧回吧。

刘九思还想说点什么，被曹鹤阳一句那就散了吧挡回去。

王九龙抿了抿嘴，扯了扯张九龄的衣摆，他惯有一张好脸蛋，谁也没法对着这张脸给他撒筏子。

碰我干嘛啊楠楠，今儿晚上还有局吗？张九龄只是随意地瞥了眼王九龙，便继续开他的车，只是隐约脸有些沉，让人看着害怕。

没了。王九龙把手缩回去，正正经经地坐直了身子板。

这安分没了多久，王九龙就又黏黏糊糊地喊了声九龄儿。这比以往的尾音都拖得长，让人听得心发颤，可偏偏被叫的人毫无自知，只是吐了个烟圈出来，问了句怎么了。

我也不知道为什么今天——

王九龙的话没说完，张九龄已经把车转进了车库。

张九龄那双浑圆澄清的眼睛就那么直勾勾地瞧着王九龙，王九龙低眉顺眼地垂着头，可偏偏不是那么真听话地丧气，嘴巴一翘带了点笑。

还笑？张九龄捏着王九龙那张脸，用了点力气，等着松开了那张白白净净的脸已经红了一片。

我真不是故意的。王九龙没憋住了，傻里傻气地趴在师哥肩头笑。

你得跟观众这么说，说吧怎么罚自己。张九龄揉着王九龙刚长出来的那些头发，毛绒的搔掌心。

王九龙咬着张九龄耳根，嘟囔着说那师哥你罚我呗，怎么罚都成，就是轻点，我怕疼。

甭聊了不是，那你让哥哥爽爽，我高兴了就不罚你。张九龄顺着王九龙的背脊骨摸下去，隔着裤子狠狠地捏了把对方翘起来的屁股。

副驾驶座位被放平，王九龙的腿缠着张九龄的腰，张九龄又轻咬着王九龙的嘴唇，最后还是舌头和舌头的勾在一起。

只是这两个人的手都不安分，衣服窸窸窣窣的声音跟着皮带被抽掉而停下来，王九龙湿漉漉地看着张九龄，舔了舔嘴唇乖乖把自己手伸出来。张九龄笑骂了一句不要脸，倒也是利落地用皮带把人手绑起来放到头顶上。

哎呀好害怕。王九龙笑嘻嘻地去亲张九龄的眼睛，扭扭屁股要张九龄快一点。

急个屁，你屁股要不要了？张九龄实在受不了王九龙每次上床都跟几百年没见过男人的样，脸长那么纯，干的事骚的要命。

车上的润滑剂还是半个月前的空管，那次就做的紧巴巴的甚至还有一个人手不能动，结果谁都没料到这次又跑车上了。

老大你好慢啊！

叫春啊，里面空了。张九龄扔了润滑剂，居高临下地看王九龙。

那还做吗？王九龙眼巴巴地看张九龄。

张九龄啧了一声，索性抬着王九龙大腿搭到自己肩膀上，自己伏下身子用舌头舔弄那个狭窄的小洞。

哥、哥......王九龙咬着自己手腕，就怕那叫声太放荡，可还是给张九龄伺弄地喘声不止。

行了，不叫还不如叫。

张九龄理智地在自己一杆进洞的时候捂住王九龙的嘴，然后，该干嘛就干嘛不是。

老大，你真的不打我吗？王九龙汗津津的身子就往张九龄怀里缩，又天真又无辜地看着张九龄

。

打你干嘛，你又不是真不会，况且就一个搭档，打坏了我还得心疼。张九龄嫌弃地把人从自己怀里弄出去，这么大个装什么小宝贝。

那你会对我失望吗？王九龙又问。

失望个屁，我头一天和你搭吗，你什么德行我能不知道，行了楠楠，满意了？张九龄还能不知道王九龙什么意思，放弃挣扎一把搂住自己一米九的男朋友。

还成，所以你真的不打我？

？？？我不打你你很失望？

嗐，刺激嘛。

......

第二天刘九思问王九龙有没有被大师哥打屁屁，王九龙想了想，给人招招手。

打了，可疼了，想看吗？王九龙坏笑。

刘九思果断地摇摇头，张九龄捂着脸，一把拽走嘚嘚瑟瑟的王九龙。

END


End file.
